


so long, apathy

by Varesa



Category: code breaker
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—And we'll get Nyanmaru back, then beat up That Guy, and the Sixth won't be so upset anymore, right?” Yuuki & Oogami after 53.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so long, apathy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : so long, apathy **  
> Series** : "Code:Breaker" **  
> Disclaimer** : Akimine Kamijyo owns, yessir. **  
> Warnings** : Spoilers – takes place between chapters 53 & 54\. Blooooooood~ Nothing else, really. **  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Rei Oogami and Yuuki Tenpouin. Implied SakuraRei.  
>  **Rating** : PG-13/T. **  
> Other:** I don't know. I was replying to a reply of a review and I was struck in the face with a tiny plot-bunny. This was spawned from caffeine, One Republic, and rereading Code:Breaker. In case it hasn't hit, the title is from "Goodbye, Apathy," by One Republic. Dedicated to **miikka-xx** because, oddly, she's (?) the one who hit me with the inspiration.

Sakurakouji-san was gone – taken by the one person Rei hated most in the world. With his arm slung over Yuuki's shoulder, the younger teenager helped Rei limp into his own apartment, absently noting how the drops of blood made rather interesting splatters on his floor. He'd have to wash his floor and the outside with bleach later, to destroy the DNA.

Yuuki was talking quietly beside him as he set him down on the floor of his bathroom, the words muffled by the blood rushing through his head, rage and adrenaline and other various bodily chemicals dulling his senses. Bemused, Rei turned his head, "What?" He asked, licking the inside of his mouth and swallowing saliva and blood.

Continuing as though he was not interrupted, the red-haired Code:Breaker said, "—And we'll get Nyanmaru back, then beat up That Guy, and the Sixth won't be so upset anymore, right?"

Startled, Oogami frowned at him, but nodded almost cautiously, unable to see a trap in his words, even though it felt like there _was_ one.

Apparently there _was_ a trap, one that he had set off, as Yuuki sat back on the lid of the toilet seat, cradling his chin in the crux of his hands. "Nyanmaru is an important person of you, hm?" He asked quietly.

Rei shook his head once. "She's just a Rare Kind," he replied, though the words – _the_ _lies_ , his mind supplied nastily – tasted like ash on his tongue. "Eden wants her alive and – and if He has her, she's not going to be alive much longer."

"No." Yuuki leaned in real close, his nose almost touching Rei's and his long red bangs brushed against Rei's bloody cheeks. "Nyanmaru is important to the Sixth, _not Eden_. That's why That Guy took her from us." _Us_. Yuuki hid a little frown at that – she wasn't his friend, he didn't have any, so why did he include himself in that statement?

In any case, Rei didn't reply, even as he dug out the medical supplies beneath his sink, stripping down to his pants. Yuuki's eyes zeroed in on the multiple sword wounds and his face tightened. Grabbing a wash cloth behind him, he soaked it in the sink and went to carefully wiping up the dried blood from Rei's body.

Staring at the top of Yuuki's head as he set to work, Rei finally noticed the tiny cuts and bruises on his body, red-hair covered in cement dust. He frowned, remembering the young man who had come with the girl and his brother. "Yuuki... who was that guy? Shigure?"

Yuuki went stiff, his hands stilling in their movements. After a few moments, he exhaled through his mouth, breath causing patches of Rei's damp, newly clean flesh to raise as it ghosted across him. "Someone I knew. From before," he uttered quietly before pointedly returning to his task of cleaning the blood from Oogami's body.

After some minutes of wiping, Yuuki applied alcohol to the wounds, ignoring the way Rei barely stifled a hiss or the way he tensed his body. With his task finally done, Yuuki stood, washing his hands in the sink. "Can I sleep here? Until I get a new place to sleep?"

Rei noticed how he had said "sleep" and not "live," like he had never had a home and maybe he didn't – Yuuki wasn't really one for talking about his past. Instead of questioning, he nodded. "Yeah. I'll get some pillows and a blanket for you." He grabbed Yuuki's outstretched hand when he offered it and pulled himself up.

As he began to leave the bathroom, he heard Yuuki quietly swearing, "We will get Nyanmaru back, Sixth. Right?" He was asking for assurance.

So, Oogami gave it to him. "Yes, Yuuki. Without fail."

I don't know... this turned out more like a Rei/Yuuki slash fic than anything, even though I ship Rei/Sakura. I guess I really do wear slash-glasses all the time. ;[


End file.
